New Faces New Co Workers
by Comic Rocker
Summary: We know what happened to James at the end of Skeletons. But we don't know what became of George or how Henry and Jake came into the picture. So here is my view on how it all might have happened.


Alesha Phillips sat in her office at CPS HQ looking through the the stack of paperwork she and James Steel had worked on together over the years putting away criminals. Such as Don Marsh, Alec Merrick, Johnathan Nugent, Maureen Walters, Michael Turner and Jackson Marshall. James had now resigned as Senior Prosecutor under mounting pressure from The DPP, Media and The Minister of Justice. Alesha had not seen or heard from him since he left for Scotland. Alesha knew that James would want to visit his son Ethan as James had been seperated from his wife for years. Alesha had a soft spot for her boss's little boy. She often acted as surrogate mother to the young lad.

Alesha had heard recently that George Castle the head of the CPS (in other words the superior officer of both her and Steel) was leaving The CPS himself. It felt strange breaking up the team. But Alesha knew that neither James or George would be able to stay on for long. She knew why James left but she didn't know why George was chucking in the towel. She had been meaning to ask him all day but never got round to it. Alesha had hoped one day she might be able to be a senior proscutor like James because she had done a fair bit of prosecuting herself and maybe head of The CPS like George but she didn't want to get too ahead of herself for the moment.

Alesha was just packing to leave still thinking about James's regretful departure when the familiar voice and strong Scottish accent of George Castle floated in.

"Penny for your thoughts lass"

Alesha turned to see George standing in the doorway with the grandfatherly smile stuck on his face. "It's going to feel weird without the both of you" she said with a sad smile. "Come now lass you know the reason why James left" George replied. "Besides to save you asking why I'm going I'm leaving to head up The DPP". Alesha raised an eyebrow in surprise and said "What about the current one"? she asked.

George chuckled "The old boiler is retiring since her youngest moved to across the pond she feels she wants to feel more close to the family because she's hasn't seen much of them in ten years." Alesha thought hard about the director of The DPP.

"This wouldn't be the same one "who ordered" you to convict Rose Shaw was it"? She asked. She still remembered that heartbreaking case with the young ten year old with the hard and tragic upbringing thanks to her prostitute mother who was now in prison for criminal negligence and soliciting. James, Alesha ,George and Doctor Toby Marsh a specialist wanted Rose sent to a psychiatric hospital instead of a youth detention centre which sadly was where Rose ended up for killing a young boy. All because of a jury which most likely consisted of people who hated children from poor backgrounds or just hated kids altogether.

Marsh gave evidence stating that Rose had to be sent to hospital but despite the protests Rose was now locked away in a place where she would not last a moment.

"Thats the old crone" George responded with a chuckle "Talking of the wee lass I've got news about her". Alesha perked up instantly. "Dr Marsh has said that Rose has now been moved to the secure hospital and is now undergoing treatment. That was good news to Alesha but something else was niggling her.

"What about the Attonery General"? Alesha asked. "They are the ones who wanted Rose locked away in the first place." George smiled at that. "The old one did yes but the new one has a different view of Rose's situation and so she wangled a way in getting Rose transfered to the hospital".

Alesha nodded in understanding. It sounded way too good to be true but she agreed that Rose getting treatment was the best idea.

"Meanwhile who's replacing you and James"? Alesha inquired "I'd happily apply for James's old job but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet". George was still grinning when he replied. "The man who's replacing me my dear is my old school chum Henry Sharpe and his young ward Jacob Thorne who as you might have guessed is taking James's old job".

Alesha pondered this for a moment. "What are these new blokes like"? she said after a moment. George chuckled again before responding "Henry has been well known for his sense of humour even if he does tell piss poor jokes but he does have a phobia of gun crime as you will soon learn while working for him and his young friend is a bit more of a hard arse than James when it comes to the job and he is also something of a playboy." He said this with a chuckle.

Alesha laughed. " Great just what we needed a CPS equivalent of Matt Devlin". She said this while nearly flushing at the mention of her copper boyfriend. **(In this fic Alesha and Matt are an item.) **

George nodded "He comes from a similar background like you" he said. "So I'm pretty sure he and you will have plenty to talk about."

Alesha said nothing at this point.

**A Month Later**

Alesha had called Matt and Ronnie over to meet the new members of The CPS who had just arrived. The two coppers and young prosectuor watched George the now ex head of CPS greet Henry Sharpe who was now the new head and Jacob Thorne the new prosectuor. At first glance Henry had a more kinder face than George and spoke with all the manner of a school history teacher. While Jake on the other hand looked about Matt's age and looked like a preppier version of Matt too. He definitley had a lot of charm in his complexion which would make any woman drop their knickers and heels but maybe not Alesha.

"Looks like you and Jake will get on like a house on fire" Alesha commented to Matt who smirked at this. Ronnie took that moment to say "Come on me lovelies lets go and meet our new friends".

"If you say so "GUV" Matt said with a laugh. Ronnie blushed at this. He had been appointed acting Detective Inspector Brooks while DI Chandler was on compassionated leave in Manchester. So it made sense for Matt to take the mick.

As all three legal servants went inside to greet the new members of the CPS. Matt and Jake greeted each other like long lost cousins mostly because they both decided to break the ice by making a joke about each other. While Ronnie simply shook Henry's hand in a offical manner.

"Anyone fancy joining me for a drink tonight to celebrate my new position" George asked after a moment grinning from ear to ear about the place.

"Just you try and stop us old friend" Ronnie said while grinning and shaking George's hand wishing him all the best with his new position.

**The End**


End file.
